


14 minutes in heaven

by Gallavich_On_The_Impala



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-16
Updated: 2015-02-16
Packaged: 2018-03-13 04:07:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3367196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gallavich_On_The_Impala/pseuds/Gallavich_On_The_Impala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During Debbie’s sleepover, Ian and Mickey play truth or dare with the others and are forced to spend some time in a closet (oh, the irony). <br/>So not really canon compliant because their first kiss is supposed to be in the truck, but still. It’s fluffy though.<br/>Happy International Fanworks Day!</p>
            </blockquote>





	14 minutes in heaven

Fiona had forced Debbie to throw a party because she felt her sister was too lonely and should enjoy her youth. She also forced Ian and Lip to attend, so the sleepover wouldn’t be totally lame. Ian had no one to invite, but when he heard Lip was taking Mandy, he made her bring Mickey too, and he was kinda excited to spend the night with him.

After a horror movie, the young kids were fast asleep. Ian, Lip, Mandy, Mickey, Debbie and Holly decided to move upstairs and play truth or dare.  
Debs was grumpy because Little Hank was asleep, Holly was trying to show off and play it cool to interest Lip, and Ian was actually freaking out.  
After a moment of silence, Mandy jumpstarted the game saying “Lip, truth or dare?”  
“Truth” answered Lip.  
“Do you love Karen?” asked Mandy, inquisitive.  
“Uhm.. Dare?” Lip tried to avoid the question.  
“No it doesn’t work like that” complained every one.  
“Ok, ok. Love? No.. I don’t think so.” Lip murmured, and Mandy seemed to be okay with it.  
It was Lip’s turn. “Mandy, truth or dare?”   
“Dare” answered her  
“I dare you to chug this beer. Shotgun.”   
She complied and burped loudly making every one laugh.

Ian and Mickey kept glaring at each other, kinda fearing a “truth” question about what they’ve been doing for the past few months.

“I’m bored, can we play something else?” asked Mickey  
“Nope.” replied Mandy. “And since it’s my turn and you’re being a dick, truth or dare?”  
“Dare” said him quickly.   
“Well, you’re afraid of the dark” smiled Mandy  
“Fuck you, I’m not” groaned him.  
“Yeah, you are. You’re gonna have to spend 7 minutes in heaven… by yourself! Alone in the closet” she said.

“He’s been in a closet his whole life” thought Ian, and laughed.

“The fuck are you laughing at?” yelled Mickey  
“Nothing.. It’s just that you act so tough and all.. It’s kind of funny” answered Ian with a smirk.  
Mandy took pity on the brother and said “You can bring Ian if you want”.  
“Why me?” asked Ian.  
“Yeah, why him?” echoed Mickey, scared she might have realized what was going on between them.  
“Because Debs and Holly are too young to be in the dark with you, you hate Lip and I don’t wanna go with you so Ian is gonna take one for the team” explained Mandy.  
“I don’t need him” said Mickey.  
“Come on, you can use some company.” smiled Ian.  
“Fine. I’ll go in there with the redhead. Fuck you.” groaned Mickey waving his finger.

Mickey led the way, and Ian followed. The second the door was closed Mandy yelled, “Oh! Since it’s two of you it’s gonna be fourteen minutes! Unless you can’t do it..”   
Every one laughed.  
“Fuck you I can do it.” he said, feeling a familiar hand groping his butt.

“Seriously?” asked Mickey, grumpy.  
“What?” replied Ian “I wanna take your mind off the fact that you’re in the dark. You know, distract you”   
“I don’t need you asswipe.” mumbled Mickey.  
“So, closet, huh? How ironic..” Mickey could feel he was smirking. God he was so hot even if he could not see him.

“Fuck you” he replied “Don’t touch me, they can hear”.  
Outside the guys were talking out loud, laughing and teasing each other.  
“No they can’t” whispered Ian, dangerously close to Mickey’s earlobe. His warm breath made the older man shiver and want him so bad.  
“Yeah well you’re just gonna make me hard and I don’t wanna walk out here with a fucking woody” whispered Mickey back, scared at the thought of someone hearing it.

“I’ll take care of that woody as soon as everyone’s asleep, I promise” teased Ian. The anticipation made Mickey crazy horny at the idea of getting fucked by Ian later. He wanted him so bad. The closet was minuscule and the two boys kept bumping against each other.

“How fucking long?” Yelled Mickey  
“Ten more minutes!” Yelled back Mandy.  
“Fuck!” whispered the brunet. His hands were shaking.  
Ian hugged him.  
“The fuck are you doing assface?” said Mickey, trying to break free.  
But the redhead was strong and was not gonna let him go. His hug was sweet but strong. He tried to soothe the boy he liked.  
“Shh, don’t be afraid. I’m here” he whispered  
“I’m not afraid. Stop being cheesy” groaned Mickey.  
“Yeah you are, and there’s nothing wrong with that.” said Ian, trying to calm him down.  
“Shit, should’ve brought some candy.” mumbled Mickey.  
“Oh my god you have such a sweet tooth, it’s embarrassing” laughed Ian.  
“That’s why I’m gonna eat you, later” smirked Mickey. Ian could feel his raised brows, sign of a great joke or pun.   
The redhead rolled his eyes “At least you’re gonna shut up for a few minutes, good riddance”.   
“Fuck off” Mickey said. “You love it. How fucking long?” yelled Mickey again, safe in Ian’s arms. He would never admit it, but he was kinda enjoying it.  
“Five minutes, Jesus, hold on!” Yelled back Mandy.

“I know what we can do” whispered Ian, getting his lips close to Mickey’s.  
“Fuck, no.” complained Mickey and tried to push him away. “Stay away from me. Just don’t. Just because we fuck doesn’t mean we’re together.” he said. His tone was serious, but it was clear he was scared of kissing the boy he liked so much. He was scared he’d enjoy it. He was scared of being gay and he feared that the kiss was the final seal to his being gay.

“It doesn’t” agreed Ian. “But the fact that we fuck doesn’t mean we can’t kiss.” he insisted. He closed his eyes and went for it, pressing his lips against Mickey’s.  
To Mickey it felt like Ian’s lips were electric. His blood started rushing and his heart pumping so quickly he thought he’d die. He surrendered to Ian's soft lips letting the redhead’s tongue inside his mouth. It was starting to get dirty, at least in his mind. He realized there was no one else he’d ever want to kiss, ever again. Suddenly Mandy screamed “Time’s up!” and the boys had just the time to separate and hide their boners before the door was opened and the light from the room blinded them.  
“Look at you, what a brave, little soldier” joked Mandy  
Everyone laughed. Mickey was blushing.   
“Fuck you shitface” he mumbled.

He couldn’t think of anything else but Ian. Ian’s lips. Ian kissing him. Ian.  
“I guess I really am fucking gay. Big ol’mo.” he thought.

**Author's Note:**

> So again, english is not my first language, I hope it's readable.  
> Thanks for reading and I hope you like it!


End file.
